I Shall Prevail!
by TheAngryPrincess
Summary: What happens when all the ghosts are freed? What do they do in their spare time? Do they ever get bored or what? Read and find out! or I'll kill you...
1. Aideen?

When the ghosts were all set free they quickly separated because they had seen enough of each other.  
  
The Angry princess went back to her old house.  
The Jackal went back to Borehamwood asylum.  
The dire mother and the great child haunt campgrounds, for kicks.  
The first born son, went with The Angry princess, he had nowhere to go.

The Pilgramess went to haunt her old town and the descendants of the people who killed her.  
The Hammer went to the site where is wife and son was hanged.  
The Juggernaut went back to the car junkyard.  
The Bound woman went to her old High school.  
The Torso just crawled off somewhere.  
The withered Lover went to heaven.  
The Torn prince went to Valley high baseball field.

* * *

Royce was sitting in The Valley High dugout, just thinking. The school was abandoned now and there was no grass at all on the field. His grave was in the middle of the baseball field and all the flowers and things around it were dead or brown or slashed up from wild animals that wander in the nights.He sighed.

_ 'I was so popular and now I am nothing but history, nobody remembers...'_  
  
He stopped talking as a young girl walked across the field toward  
his grave, he watched her closely.  
  
She was about 5'6 with shoulder length Brown hair with light blonde  
streaks, brown eyes She was wearing a long sleeve red shirt that  
hugged to her body, showing her beautiful curves Along with some tight blue faded jeans. She was holding a bouquet of fresh flowers. She watched her feet as she walked, occasionally looking up to see where she was going. She was beautiful. As she was getting closer to the grave, she slowly looked up and towards where he was sitting in the dugout as she stopped walking, staring at the dugout.  
  
"Royce?" she mumbled.  
  
He stood and walked out of the dugout, watching her closely as he slowly  
walked towards her.  
  
_'Can you see me?'  
_  
She nodded.  
  
He stood in front of her, looking her up and down.  
  
_ 'How?'  
_  
"I'm a ghost too."  
  
Royce took a step back, looking her over closely.  
  
_'You look familiar, don't I know you?'_  
  
She slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"Your better remember me Royce, you #######."  
  
He ###### his head and furrowed his brow.  
  
_ 'Aideen!?'_  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Boo."  
  
Royce smiled and pulled her close, hugging her tight.  
  
_'Man I've missed you'_  
  
He let her go.  
  
"I missed you too." She said.  
  
Royce raised one eyebrow.  
  
_'What happened? Why are you a ghost?'  
_  
Aideen frowned.  
  
'Well, after you died I just couldn't live without you was heart-broken  
so...I killed myself'  
  
Royce cringed.  
  
_'Well...at least we are together again'_  
  
They slowly inched closer. There lips touching slightly.  
  
_'Awww...Isn't this romantic'_  
  
Royce turned around and was face to face with Ryan Kuhn.  
  
_'What do you want, Ryan?'  
_  
The Jackal giggled.  
  
_'Just stopped by to...oh hell...I just wanted to bug the hell out of you  
and your...#####.'  
_  
Royce scowled.  
  
_'She's not a #####!'_  
  
Ryan glanced over at Aideen, who was fidgeting under his look.  
  
_ 'She looks like a ##### to me._'  
  
_ 'Shut up Ryan!'_  
  
Royce gripped his bat, tightly.  
  
Ryan giggled maniacally.  
  
_'Here batter batter batter.'  
_  
Royce yelled in anger and swung his bat at Ryan's head.  
  
"Royce!" Aideen screamed as Ryan caught the end of the bat in his hand and  
yanked it hard, sending Royce flying to the ground.  
Ryan started walking towards Aideen, giggling maniacally as Royce swiped  
his leg at Ryan's feet, connecting, sending Ryan down on his ass.  
Royce hopped back onto his feet, grabbing Aideen's hand softly, running out  
towards the field gates.  
  
"Royce, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"  
  
Royce chuckled.  
  
_ 'Not even close, doll.'  
_  
"This is so exciting...kinda like the old days."  
  
Royce chuckled.  
  
_ 'Keep it down babe, you dig?'_  
  
"Okay!" She said, obviously hyper.  
  
Ryan giggled.  
  
_ ' Thank you for helping me find you, #####.'  
_  
"Well.... Y...your...your...UGLY!"  
  
Ryan giggled.  
  
_'Nice come back, did your mommy help you with that one?'_  
  
Aideen glared.  
  
"Shut up you...Cum-covered condom eater!."  
  
Ryan's eyes widened.  
  
Royce laughed out loud.  
  
_'That's gross Aideen!...but good'_


	2. History of Aideen and Royce

Ch.2

Royce and Aideen were walking down a rocky path, silently, trying to figure out what to do and hoping Ryan wouldn't show up.

"Where are we going?" asked Aideen.

_We gotta get a car._

"Oh...Where's yours?"

Royce growled.

_In the house._

"You have a house!?"

Royce chuckled.

_No not exactly...it's the Glass house...let me fill you in..._

Royce explained to Aideen about the Glasshouse and Cyrus, The ghosts and the purpose of them being in that thing they call a house, more like a prison for Spirits and Evil ghosts.

"Oh...That's just not cool man."

Royce smiled at her.

"_Yea."_

Aideen started humming for a minute and started to sing.

"Well its been building up inside of me For oh I don't know how long I don't know why But I keep thinking Something's bound to go wrong..."

Aideen glanced at Royce.

"But she looks in my eyes And makes me realize And she says "Don't worry baby" Don't worry baby Don't worry baby Everything will turn out alright Don't worry baby Don't worry baby Don't worry baby..."

Aideen looked down at her feet as she sang the next verse.

Royce watched her curiously.

"I guess I should've kept my mouth shut When I started to brag about my car But I can't back down now because I pushed the other guys too far She makes me come alive And makes me want to drive When she says "Don't worry baby" Don't worry baby Don't worry baby Everything will turn out alright Don't worry baby Don't worry baby Don't worry baby She told me "Baby, when you race today Just take along my love with you And if you knew how much I loved you Baby nothing could go wrong with you"

She gazed up into the sky as she sang softly as a frown formed on Royce's face as she sang the verse.

"Oh what she does to me When she makes love to me And she says "Don't worry baby" Don't worry baby Don't worry baby Everything will turn out alright Don't worry baby Don't worry baby Don't worry baby."

They both walked in silence for a minute till Royce broke the silence.

"We never had sex. We are both Virgins remember."

Aideen smiled.

"Um...YES...how could I forget"

Royce smiled to himself.

"Oh shit Royce...check out that ride!"

Royce turned his head to the road and saw a white 57' Corvette driving down the road in the opposite direction they were walking a sly smile formed on Royce's face

_Stay here, Babe._

Royce disappeared.

Aideen looked down at her feet and thought about the past.

It was 1958.

"Royce, I love you."

Royce turned his head to look at Aideen, smiling. He was so handsome, muscular, so strong and...My fiancée.

_I love you too, Babe...You talk like I'm not coming back, and I am. I promise._

Royce pulled Aideen close, hugging her tight.

"Royce! You pansy you ready to play with the big boys!?"

Royce scowled.

_Let's go rooster!_

Royce kissed Aideen's lips softly.

_I'll be right back._

Royce climbed into his car, turning it on, revving the engine loudly. Aideen held a scarf over her head, staring at Royce through the windshield, mouthing "Come back."

Royce nodded.

Aideen dropped the scarf.

The cars bolted past her...

Aideen turned around and cheered Royce on.

Royce bolted past the other car winning.

Aideen squealed in delight, she stared at His car.

Why isn't he slowing down? Aideen thought...


	3. HIstory of Aideen and Royce: part 2

Why isn't he slowing down?

"Hit the brakes Royce!"

Royce's car swerved to his left, completely turning on its side and flew off the cliff. The car disappeared.

Aideen screamed and ran as fast as she could towards the cliff.

Some guys right after her.

"Royce! Oh my god, Royce!"

She looked down at Royce's car.

"Royce, you promised!"

People were crying and others just stunned and standing frozen.

"He could be alive! Someone go down or something...please!" Aideen screamed at everyone.

People just hung their heads and sighed.

Aideen wiped tears off her cheeks and started climbing down the cliff, whispering

"I'm coming Royce, Royce, Hold on I'm coming."

Aideen slowly climbed down towards Royce's car, only a couple feet away when the car exploded, throwing her body against the rocky wall of the cliff hard.

The flames burning her back very severely.

Aideen screamed out in pain and lost her grip on the cliff wall.

Falling into the flames, surrounding Royce's car.

Aideen died that day.

She couldn't bring herself to tell Royce the truth. He would think her death was His fault.

'_Babe.'_

Royce's voice brought her back to reality.

"Hmm?"

Royce smiled.

'I got the car' 

Aideen turned her head toward Royce. He was leaning against the 1950 Corvette's Hood.

"Oh my!"

Aideen quickly jumped into the driver seat.

'Babe!' 

"Hey! You think I'm letting you drive?"

Royce chuckled.

'_Fine...Like chicks can actually drive anyway' Royce muttered._

Royce hopped into the passenger seat and before he could shut the door Aideen hit the gas and jerked hard to the left, pushing on the brakes and peeling out into a doughnut now facing the opposite way, letting of the brakes shooting forward at 70 miles an hour.

Royce sat there stunned in his seat.

"You were saying...where are we going?"

Royce didn't answer right away, still shocked.

'_Oh um...My old house.'_

"Why are we going there?"

Royce grabbed the dashboard quickly as Aideen made a fast sharp turn to the right.

'Jesus!' 

Aideen Giggled.

"Yes?"

'Smart ass' 

Aideen smiled.

"I have been told I do have a rather intelligent ass."

Royce chuckled.

"Now...why are we going to your old house?"

'My dad has that big yacht, remember?' 

"Hm-mm, Vaguely."

'_Well I never told you before but my dad had this thing for Ghosts and the afterlife and why some would stayed and some went on to the next world. He used to study it constantly and put all his findings and research in that boat in a secret compartment only me and him knew about. Well about 2 years before I died in the accident he discovered a way to makes Ghost come alive again like not as you would see me now, with my burns on my whole left side but as how you used to see me before I died, no buns no scars and the same age as now, he made a spell and a potion for it and put it in the boat there is enough their to bring 10 ghosts back to life, Don't you see Aideen? We could be Alive again? To live once more and to live together, get married and have children as humans!'_

Aideen stayed silent the whole ride to Royce's house, clearly in thought.

'_Hmm...' Royce said as he climbed out of the car._

The house was white with a glass and wooden door and red torn dirty drapes, plainly visible through the windows, The house was a two-story house and was abandoned and dirty.

"Not as I remembered it." Aideen says as she walked up beside Royce.

Royce chuckled.

'_No kidding.'_

Royce grabbed hold of her hand softly, pulling her inside the house, The door creaking eerily as he opened it.

"_Creepy."_

Aideen nodded in agreement.

"Let's check this house out."

Royce looked in the kitchen and dining room while Aideen looked upstairs through the rooms.

"Royce!" Aideen yelled from upstairs.

Royce sprinted upstairs, finding Aideen in his old room.

'_What is it...?'_

Royce looked around the room, in shock. His Track and baseball trophies were still on the shelves, his desk and on his dressers all covered in cobwebs.

His walls covered with posters of Cars and a James Dean poster.

His bed still there and slightly dusty.

Aideen brushed the bed off and jumped onto it and patted the bed right beside her.

"Join me?"

Royce smiled evilly and pounced on top of Aideen, his knees on each side of her and his hands resting above her shoulders, staring down at her.

Aideen giggles and blushes.

'_Aideen...do...um...Do you uh...'_

Aideen looked up at him, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Do I...what?"

'_Will you let me make love to you?'_

Aideen giggled and reached out to poke him. He was fast though and caught her hand. She shot the other one out and tickled his elbow and he promptly let go, sucking in his breath. "Not fair!" he whined at her. She pounced at him, tackling him and tickling his sides. He was laughing hard and trying to fend her off, but couldn't quite do it. Aideen laughed right along with him when he gave up fending her off and tried tickling her as well. Unfortunately for him it didn't work.   
  
Slowly he curled up into a ball as she jabbed her fingers into his sides. Then, she couldn't help but "aww" at him all curled in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. She laughed at him...then gasped as he turned and tackled her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she fell back onto the bed. He was sort of purring, and she saw something passionate in his eyes. His face was flushed red, but he was grinning lightly at her. She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes?" she asked innocently. She was about to ask him something else, but then he was kissing her. His warm lips covered hers and his body gently pushed against hers, his skin warming up. At first, she was surprised, but soon surrendered to the sweetness of his touch. His kiss was gentle, a bit forward, but still gentle. His hands slowly rubbed her back as he kept kissing her, gently caressing her shoulders.  
  
Slowly, she began to respond to the kiss, a tingling sensation between her legs, her skin becoming warmer. She was already beginning to feel him, a pressure against her right thigh. She wrapped her arms around his waist and slowly slid her hands up under his shirt, sliding them around on the smooth skin of his back. Both of them began to breathe deeper as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly sliding into her mouth, delightfully intertwining with hers. She was becoming very aroused, and it was obvious that he was as well; the pressure against her thigh was a lot harder. His mouth was pressed firmly against hers, his hands were pushing her against him, and his skin was so warm. Slowly, she slid her hands down his back and began to tug at his shirt. He broke off his kiss for mere seconds as she tossed it away. Her breathing became harder as she slid her hands around on the smooth skin of his muscular back. His hands were more active too, she felt one slowly slide up behind her shirt and begin to fumble with the clasp or her bra.  
  
Seconds later, he pulled the bra from under her shirt as he continued to ravenously kiss her. She blushed a little bit as she felt his hands slide up her stomach to fondle her breasts, squeezing gently, rubbing them, and teasingly pinch her erect nipples.  
  
This only aroused her more, and it definitely turned him on, his hips began to shift a little bit, the pressure against her thigh sliding around, teasing her. Suddenly, his mouth left hers, and she couldn't help but whimper and open her eyes at the loss of his love gesture. His hands still playfully teased her breasts, and seconds later, she gasped in pleasure as he began to kiss her neck, his tongue wonderfully sucking on the skin, sending rivets of pleasure through her body. His hands squeezed her breasts a little harder this time, and two of his fingers teasingly pinched her nipples hard. She moaned quietly and slid her hands down his back to try and get his pants off. Her hands slid below his stomach and began to rub his hardness. He grunted in surprise and gave her breasts and acknowledging squeeze. The kisses on her neck were wonderful...but then he started to nibble on her earlobe. She moaned again, and began fumbling with his pants. He lifted up his hips, and she slid them down easily, and he kicked them away. His hands left her breasts and his mouth returned to hers as he slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, and then tugged it off over her head. His mouth then closed over one of her nipples and he gently nibbled and sucked on it, causing her to arch her back and sigh, holding his head their.  
  
His other hand slid down her stomach to rub her crotch through her pants. Her hips began to shift as she moaned again, pushing his head into her breast, his other hand teasing her. Finally, he undid the button on her pants, slid the zipper down, and used his feet to push her pants away. She kicked them off as he moved up to kiss her again. This time, she took control, grabbing his head and rolling him onto his side, pushing her breasts firmly against his chest. Her tongue slid quickly into his mouth, her arousal as obvious as his. They lay on their sides, and she slid one hand down to rub him through his boxers. It was a little bigger than she expected, and she blushed a little as she rubbed it gently. He grunted as she teased him, but responded by unexpectedly sliding his hand down her stomach and into her panties. He rubbed her firmly, his big hand feeling wonderful as it sent lightning bolts of pleasure up through her. She moaned, pulling back from a kiss, as he slid a finger into her. Slowly, he moved it in and out of her, pushing it all the way in, sliding it slowly all the way out, running it around the walls of her vagina. Her body was on fire as he started to move it in and out with force and speed. Soon her hips shook hard and she groaned as an orgasm rocked her body.  
  
Her hands suddenly became alive again, and she flipped him onto his back, sliding his boxers off. The pleasure was still churning through her as his hands slid all over her thighs and ass. She started to kiss him again and her hand gripped his erection. Slowly, she began to move her hand up and down, letting the soft skin on her hand just brush his arousal. He grunted in pleasure, and she began to squeeze harder and move her hand faster. Soon he gasped, and started to cum. She giggled and looked at him sweetly. Then she started to kiss him and fondle his balls, kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear, slowly turning him on again. Very soon, his penis was hard as a rock, pushing against her inner thigh, exciting her. Slowly, she sat up, and pushed her lower lips against his head. He blushed and looked at her, a mixture of excitement, love, and a little trepidation in his eyes. Then, she slid herself onto him, moaning as she did so.  
His hands gripped her hips and she placed her knees beside him and her hands on his chest. Slowly, she moved up and down, groaning from the slow pleasure. She took all 8 inches of him into her before taking all of him out. His hands started to push her up and down a little faster, and she moved her hips faster. The warmth was building inside of her, and she began to hump him faster, slamming herself down onto him gasping with each thrust.  
  
Soon, her head rocked back as she came, the orgasm rocking her body. Her legs squeezed together, and it pushed him over the edge. "I'm...ahh" he managed to gasp. She slid herself off him, and quickly stroked him. He grunted as he came hard, his seed spraying against her stomach. She giggled and laid on top of him as he hugged her close, burying his face in her neck, hugging her with such sweetness. "I love you" he murmured against her throat. She sighed. "I love you too" she said, hugging him back. He reached up for a blanket, pulled it down over them, and they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.


End file.
